


When she is gone.

by LillyPotterml



Series: When i am alone and you are gone. [1]
Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 Home, F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyPotterml/pseuds/LillyPotterml
Summary: Set's after episode 3 in season 2. Alara is gone an Ed is just sad and missis her.





	When she is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I am sorry if you can find any mistakes. English is not my native language. Please let me know if you find mistakes so I can fix them. Thank you.

She was gone. He knew that she would not be coming back any time soon if ever. He stared at jar of pickles.  
Last gift. He didn't want pickles he wanted her back. Ed put his head down on the table. She was gone and he had to move on.  
It was two weeks since Alara left and he wasn't getting any better. He saw her at the bridge with her hear stuck behind her ears. But then Ed realized that she was gone and the image disperse. He saw her at cafeteria, in her chair next to his in the bar and his heart jus ached.  
,, Hey Ed. Are you OK? " Kelly asked when she sat at Alara's chair.  
,, Yeah. Yeah just peachy" Ed answered and moved his head to focus on his drink and not the Alara's chair where now Kelly was sitting.  
,, You don't look peachy. "She said and put her hand on her shoulder.  
,, Well I am ok. The ship is fine. There is no problem with the crew except for eating of the new head of security and there is no virus in the system. There is no new information on the universe and everything is just fine. "  
,, Sure and there is no with your sleeping?"  
,, No.,"  
,, No problem with your losing weight?"  
,, No. "  
,, No problem with you staring at empty space for long periods of time?"  
,, No should there be? "  
,, Well yes because Bordus and everyone on the bridge started to notice that you come to the bridge in the middle of the night. And that you often look around for something and then you put your shoulders down and that you look sadder and sadder. And that you lost pounds because you are not eating properly. And that.... "  
,, Yes, yeah i know," stopped Kelly Ed.,, It's just that I miss her. You know? And there's nothing that I could do to make it better.  
Kelly moved her chair closer and asked him:,, Did you called her? "  
He just stared at her. And she continued,,You know that you can call her. Just ask her how she is doing and what are her plans for the future or something."  
,, I can't. It would looked weird an.. "  
Kelly stopped him by laughing.,, You are stupid," she said when she stop laughing.,, We talked to each other twice just this week. And it wasn't weird or embarrassing." Kelly says when she stands up,, You are great guy just really socially awkward. You should call her. Just so you know how is she. Maybe she is great or maybe she is just as miserable as you are." She takes his drink and drink it. She smile as she leaves leaving Ed alone with empty glass.  
,, Do you want more?" asks bartender.  
,, No thanks. "says Ed and then stands up.,, Bye"  
Bartender take empty glass and starts to clean it.,, Humans "he says as he shake his head. 

 

It is almost month since Alara's departure when he gets the call from her. He is sitting in his office with his head down. He was supposed to be working on reports but he doesn't want to.,,Diiing" he put his head up when he hears the sound.  
,, Capitan Mercer speaking. "  
,, Hi." He blinks when he sees Alara on his screen. She's sitting on her bed with wall behind her. And he can't remember when she looked so cute with her hair up and in her colorful shirt.  
,,... Hi.... " he says when he finds his voice.  
,, So. How are you? "She asks and slightly moves.  
,, I... amm good." He lies.,, You? "  
She looks at him and then she moves her head to the side and her hairs falls down to her face and when she moves them to get them away his heart just skip the beat. She looks amazing and he realize that he is so out. He's in love with her. He knows it but seeing her after almost month makes his heart doing salto and jumping inside his chest like crazy.  
He notice that she is saying something. But he still is a bit in shock that she is actually calling him. She stop saying what she was saying and just looked at him and then he got the message,, Can you hear me? Is something wrong with the connection?  
He reads the message and then he hit the screen.  
,, Can you hear me? "he asks.  
,, Yeah. I can hear you." she says.  
,, Good. I think there was something wrong with the connection because I couldn't hear you. " he lies and he scratches his beard.,, What were you saying?"  
,, I was just wondering how you were doing and if is everything OK?"  
He smiled and then he start to feel her in on everything what's happened since she left. She's smiling when she is listening him.  
,,... AND of course everyone misses you. Not just because you don't eat weird food on the bridge. Of course that's your bonus and for that everyone is happy. But because you were you and everyone loves you. "  
She looks at him with her eyes wild open and he realizes what he said.  
,, You know not like love love but like love likes... Do you know what I mean?" He tries to get out of his mess but she just shake her head.  
,, You know that everyone likes you here and some people you miss more than others. You know.?"  
,,like who? " She asks.  
,, Well lots of people like Kelly,... Bordus, ... and others.  
,, Do you? "  
,, Do i what?"  
,, Do you miss me? " she asks and she looks at him. He lost his voice again. He can't to anything just look at her. Minutes past and Alara looks uncomfortable.  
,, Sorry I asked. I just missed you so I just wanted to hear your voice."She isn't even looking at him anymore.  
,, Well it was nice to hear from you." She says and cut the connection. He just lioks at the empty screen and he hit him self.,, Idiot. I am just idiot. " Ed tries to call her back but she isn't picking up anymore.  
He put his head to his hands and takes a deep breath. She misses him. That is the only thing he can think of.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my work. Please let me know if you have any questions or if you like or hated it. Alara's pov. Is coming soon.


End file.
